Naughty Angels
by InuskyeYash
Summary: Oh how naughty can 2 lover's be. Meg/Jo pairing. Please review if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Naughty Angels**

Disclaimer: I don't own Burst Angel , or any of the characters but I hve a lot of fun writing these stories about them. I make no money off of these either , but reviews are like crack to a author so if you like it or if you don't I'd love the feedback.

BTW... all thoughts are in _itlaic._

_8_

_8_

_8_

Jo enjoyed the breeze on the roof of the battle trailer. The sun shone down on her skin on the first warm days of spring. She shed her red coat and set her TV on the metal wth a soft clang. Jo yawned and pushed the play button on the dvd. " Army of Darkness" flashed on the screen. She had seen the movie numerous times but the geek blowing away the zombies with a sawed off shotgun and cutting them down with a chainsaw strapped to his amputated arm always gave the warrior a kick. Since she knew pretty much every line by heart she opted to listen to some tunes on the MP3 player Meg had bought her last Christmas. Amy and Meg had spent countless hours downloading the latest heavy metal tracks for the silver headed girl. Jo fit the expensive Bose ear buds in her ears and pressed play. Music blared loudly as Jo dozed off.

8

8

8

"Come on Meg", Takane said as she pulled the red-head into another store. The friends had been wandering all day in the shopping district in west Tokyo. Meg enjoyed hanging out with Takane ever since she had figured out that the girl from Osaka had no interest in Jo. Although Takane was straight, even she couldn't help flirting with the crimson-eyed angel the first time they met. But now, Meg was satisfied Jo only had eyes for her and their bond was special.

" I bet this would look good; Jo would just love it on you" Takane exclaimed as she held up some sexy nightie.

Meg blushed. She knew Takane was right, Jo woud not be able to resist her in the black lace top and panties. But, none the less she replied, " Nah, let's go look for something else"

The pair headed down a side street when Takane shrieked " Meg lets go in here!" It was a store with blacked out windows and purple neon adorning the roof.

" What's this place" Meg inquired sheepishly.

"What ? You've never been in one of these stores. I figured with how you are with Jo the two of you would have shopped in one numerous times", Takane said as she elbowed Meg .

" Come on Megumi...seriously? You havent? Well lets go and see what we can find for Jo-san"

As the girls entered the door a man stopped them, he sat in a chair smoking a short cigar. All he said was " You two ladies got I.D."They showed him their cards and he responded only by pointing to a door and when he pressed a button on the wall the electronic lock gave way.

" Oh , come on Meg..." , Takane said with a smirk.

Three men gawked when the two girls stepped inside.

"Let the ladies shop in peace you perverts!", a loud woman shouted from behind the counter. "You two feel free to look around , and if any of these deviants give you any trouble I'll castrate them myself", she said with a wink.

"Thanks" , they both responded in unison.

"Takane...um what have you gotten us into" , Meg whispered.

" Meg , you should look for something for you to enjoy... you know with Jo.. It's fun to have ... you know... OPTIONS", Takane said elbowing Meg.

Meg turned a bright shade of red_.' But well we have a good relationship and we don't need any of this stuff'_

" Fine Takane we can look around but... I don't promise to but anything."

The twosome went up and down the aisles giggling at all the items and wondering who would dare buy some of them. They laughed so hard at an assortment of oversized toys they knew no one could really use except for a good gag gift.

"Ewww.. no way" Meg chuckled.

" You could kill someone if you hit them in the head with that ", Takane said between gasping and laughing. " Well Meg you haul around that 50 cal tank stopper maybe all you need is one of these to throw at an enemy and knock 'em out cold."

They joked about almost everything on the racks until Meg stared at a red object on a back wall. It reminded her of Jo's signature red jacket color. " Is that what I think it is ?" she asked.

" Yup ...interesting. Perhaps a gift for Jo?", Takane said.

Meg thought it over. Even though she wasn't attracted to guys and could never see herself with anyone else but Jo, she had fantasized on occasions about her lover having the capability of being inside her... the thought made her blush as Takane gave her a million reasons why she should buy it. Meg reached for the package and made her way to the counter to pay.

"Excellent choice! You two will enjoy this model " The clerk said.

Takane laughed out loud. "It's not fer us lady. It's fer her and her lover."

The clerk smiled "Well missy, you and your girlfriend will enjoy this. It's made to feel like the real thing."

_" I wouldn't know" _, Meg thought.

The clerk put the purchase in a black plastic bag and the two girls made their way out of the shop.

Meg said nothing for about thirty minutes on their way back to the massive trailer.

" It's ok Meg, seriously, I won't tell a soul."

" You better not ." the red head responded quickly. " Cuz I don't know how to even give it to her."

Meg hid the package under their bed and went to find Jo. She slid up though the roof hatch and smiled as she saw her love sleeping deeply even though the headphones on her head blared loudly_._

_"You are one of a kind Jo. Only you can find peace in such loud noise"_

She kissed Jo awake.

8

8

8

A few weeks passed and the package had all been forgotten.

One afternoon Jo decided to clean and reload her weapons. She set on the bed and clicked the .357 shells in the magazine of the Desert Eagle. One of the shells fell on the floor and rolled under the bed. Jo sighed and reached down but could not locate it. She would have left it there but decided she better do her best to find it since Meg had spent all day cleaning thier room and would surely bitch her out if she dirtied it up ... she laid face down on the bed and pulled herself so she was upside down over the side.

"What is this", she said to herself as she reached for a black bag nestled just out of sight on the top left hand corner .

She grabbed the lost shell and the bag and lifted herself into a seated position on the bed and opened the bag slowly and peeked in to look at its contents. She pulled the red appendage by its tip as it was attached by its base to a black harness. Meg walked through the door to find Jo examining her purchase in a very confused manner. She gasped

" Um Jo! what are you doing with that ?"

" You tell me, Meg.. I found it under our bed.", Jo said calmly.

" Well Jo..um .. I ... Kinda thought ... well maybe we could, you know, have fun with that ."

Jo continued to look at the gift turning it over making the straps fall over her hands. "Meg.. don't I satisfy you?"

" Yeah of course you do ." Meg said sitting down on the bed facing Jo.

" You don't want a man do you?" Jo asked quietly as she looked into Meg's blue eyes.

Meg giggled " No Jo .. it's not like that. Every time I've fantasized about somebody inside me in that way , it was you I thought of."

Jo smirked" Meg .. you are Naughty."

" I know" Meg replied with a devilish tone.

Meg kissed Jo playfully and pulled her lover on top of her. There was a sudden knock at the door that startled them both...

"Yes" Jo called out.

Amy's voice came from the other side . "Kyohei said dinner is ready, and Sei said you two better hurry up cuz it's her fave and you won't get any if you don't hurry."

" Well be right there! And tell Sei she's gonna get fat!" Meg hollered.

" Guess we will have to wait until later" Jo said smacking Meg on her ass.

" Don't make me wait too long" Meg said as she got up.

Amy returned to the table and set next to Sei. " Those two should have been rabbits; they are at it again and Meg said you're gonna get fat."

Sei looked at Amy and glared ." Little girls should mind their own business on both accounts, Amy."

8

8

8

Lemonade next chappy ! Please review if you liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Burst Angel; If I did, I wouldn't be working swing shifts :P

WARNING: This fic depicts EXPLICIT sex between two women . If this is not your thing, or you're too young for it, go find something else to read. That said, if you like the fic, please R&R!

"Naughty Angels" chapter 2

Everyone was quiet as the couple slid side by side into the booth in the living room of the battle trailer. Amy, of course, couldn't hold that silence for very long.

"You know, Meg, Kyohei could bring you dinner to your room... so you two could eat... in bed!"

"Shut up, brat," Meg retorted, a blush creeping upon her cheeks. Jo chose to simply smirk at the dirty thought in her mind. Sei noticed Jo's silence and her own thoughts tried to decipher the genocide angel's actions. But Jo had a secret that only she and Meg knew; her programming was completely gone since her fight with Maria on the ship. Her actions were now completely her own.

Even though she held onto this fact, Jo knew she would tell Sei... one day.

Kyohei brought the steaming plates of food to the table. He handed everyone theirs, but when he came to Jo, his hands trembled slightly.

'Little boy is still scared of me,' Jo thought. Kyohei then placed the hot sauce in front of her and Jo picked it up, coating her meal with a liberal amount of the red liquid.

"Ewww, Jo! You haven't even tasted that yet!" Meg shrilled.

"Wanna try?" Jo replied, spooning up a red pasty amount of her dinner and offering it to her partner. Meg playfully smacked the white-haired girl on the leg under the table. Every touch was torture for Jo. All she could think about was trying on Meg's little gift.

Kyohei brought his plate over and sat next to Amy. Sei and Amy chatted about going to a movie that night and shopping the next day. They then invited Kyohei to accompany them; Meg and Jo breathed deeply at the thought of being alone the whole evening. Jo idly spooned her rice into her mouth, daydreaming of the screams and moans she would illicit from her lover.

After dinner, Kyohei and Amy took care of the dishes as Sei and Jo sipped coffee, the minutes ticking by even slower for the lovers.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Meg said, running her fingers along Jo's thigh under the table before getting up.

Jo's eyes followed Meg's curves leaving the room until Sei said her name.

"Jo." Just the calm inflection of her name made the warrior pause her dirty thoughts with a screeching mental halt. Her red eyes flicked to the older Chinese woman and closed to mere slits.

'Dammit, Sei, now? Really?' she thought.

"What?" she responded calmly. But her thoughts screamed curses at her erstwhile boss.

"Tomorrow we don't have any jobs. I was thinking about taking Amy out for some shopping. Do you and Meg have any plans or would you like to go anywhere?"

"I'll ask Meg," Jo said, getting up slowly. The redhead was definately the only thing on her mind. She reached their room, hearing the shower running as she closed the door softly.

Meg had washed her gift and set it on the middle of the bed, alongside a note writen on a scrap of white paper.

'Put this on. I love you. -M- '

Jo picked the appendage up and got undressed. It was easy to put on, the harness being simiar to her red chaps. The pliable straps fit nicely around her small waist and between her thighs. Jo looked down at the inches protruding from her core, liking the sight. She lay down on the bed and propped up against two big pillows in a semi-reclining position. The bathroom door opened.

Meg was gorgeous, her skin still slightly damp. A small drop trickled down her thigh. Her long red locks stuck to her back and shoulders and an overs-sized white towel was swathed around her torso. She smiled at Jo, knowing what the wait had done to her.

"Did Sei and Amy leave?" she asked.

"Don't know," Jo replied.

"Maybe we should make sure," she said, moving towards the door.

"And maybe we should be quiet," Jo responded playfully.

Meg stopped and regarded her relaxed partner. "Hmmm... good idea," she said, dropping her towel to the floor. Her body shone, bare, to wanting red eyes. She walked over and straddled Jo, the tip of the strap-on nestled between her legs curving upward, almost reaching Jo's navel. Meg moved ever so softly, rubbing her wetness against the shaft as Jo cupped her ass. She craned her head up and kissed Meg deeply.

Jo's mind went hazy as she enjoyed the sensation of the appendage's base rubbing her own clit. Meg lowered her head to bite Jo's shoulder hard. She knew the gunslinger loved rough play, proved by the shivers that went down her spine as a loud moan escaped her lips. Meg rubbed harder, the shaft glistening with her juices. Jo stopped her movements.

"No, I want you to come with me inside you," Jo murmured, flipping Meg over onto the mattress. The redhead's hair spread out all over the white sheets as Jo climbed on top of her, trying to contain her own ecstacy.

Jo kissed her softly at first and then deepened it to a tongue duel. She then moved to Meg's neck, making the redhead moan. She cupped a breast gently and slid her tongue slowly across the erect nipple. Meg giggled abit and intently watched as Jo slid down her body to her spread thighs.

Jo loved the way her Meg tasted: intoxicating, sweet, wet. Her red eyes closed as she encircled Meg's clit. She sucked down softly and flicked it with her tongue, making the younger girl throw her head back and grasp the sheets. Jo slowed down abit, not wanting Meg to come this way either. The redhead ran her fingers through touseled short locks, urging her on.

"Please, Jo... I need you..."

Jo made her way up, kissing every inch until she reached Meg's lips.

"Please... I need you, my angel," Meg's desire was obvious in every word. Jo positioned the tip at her entrance and slowly pushed in. "Uhn, Jooooo..."

Meg clawed Jo's back, leaving stinging marks. Jo moaned loudly, savoring the pain and pleasure mixture her lover gave her. She felt Meg's wetness drip onto her inner thigh. Jo moved slowly as Meg's thighs clenched hard against her sides. Meg licked Jo's neck and relaxed after a few moments. Jo looked down into her partner's blue eyes and searched for further approval as she continued faster and deeper. She alternated between fast and hard to slow and deep, enjoying every sensation as the base rubbed against her own clit.

"Fuck me, Jo," Meg pleaded as the other girl plunged into her deeply. Her wetness clenched, held... and exploded as she came hard. The white-haired girl stayed inside her, feeling the panting breath on her neck as her lover held her close.

"Roll over," Meg said, snapping Jo out of her daze. "And don't take it out... I want you to watch me fuck your cock."

Meg's foul mouth in bed always turned Jo on. The smaller girl flipped Meg and herself over, positioning the redhead above her. Meg grabbed Jo's hands and placed them on her breasts. Jo caressed them softly, before taking a large nipple into her mouth. A bead of sweat dropped from Meg's neck as she continued her motions, faster and faster.

Jo could see it going in and out of her lover. She grasped Meg's ass with her free hand and encouraged Meg's motions, until Meg came hard, her head thrown back and her eyes closed tight.

"Oooooh, yes! Jo!" Meg slid off and draped herself across Jo's torso. "Ooooh, that was sooo good..."

Jo ran a hand along the curve of Meg's spine, and kissed her forehead. She smiled as she felt hands caressing her body idly. After a few moments Meg's fingers went lower down Jo's stomach.

"Jo, uhm... I can't forget about you, can I? You haven't come yet." The next kiss was like gasoline thrown on hot coals. Jo tried to unbuckle the straps quickly, but Meg stopped her.

"Naughty Meg," she whispered.

"You haven't seen naughty yet," Meg replied with a smile. She kissed her way down and wrapped her small hand around the shaft. "Hmm... I want to taste you, love."

She licked Jo's core as she rubbed her hands up and down, stroking the strap-on, her thumb occasionally playing with the tip. Meg sucked on Jo's clit playfully and plunged her tongue deep inside.

"Oh god, Meg," Jo moaned. Meg slid her fingers inside her lover as she ran her tongue up and down the shaft slowly. She could taste herself on the toy. Her fingers imitated her tongue as she sucked hard on the head and started to move up and down. Jo entwined her fingers in long red strands, encouraging her lover's motions. Meg curled her fingers inside as she reached Jo's spot and took most of the cock into her mouth.

Jo shuddered as the visuals and sensations were starting to become too much to handle. Her orgasm hit her hard, making her scream Meg's name. It was rather unlike her to be so loud.

"Meg.. yeeees... my Meg..."

Jo's orgasm waned slowly as Meg slid her fingers out of her lover and licked them.

"Hmm, Jo, you're so delecious," Meg smiled as she made her way back up to kiss Jo softly. "I love you."

Jo held Meg as she laid her head onto her shoulder. "I'll definately have to thank Takane..."

"Huh?" Meg lifted her head and stared into Jo's eyes. "Why are you mentioning Takane heifer at a time like this?"

Jo's smile was insolent. "Cause she's the one who gave you the idea for our little bedtime addition."

"Ooooh! You bad girl," Meg papped Jo on the hip. Jo wrapped her into a hug.

"Hehehe..."

The End


	3. In the Hangar

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Meg, Jo, Leo or anyone else from Burst Angel. I just think of naughty situations!

Author's Note: Sitting at work listening to 80's hair band metal and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! My wife penpaninu helped me tweak it a little bit. Enjoy!

"Naughty Angels" chapter three

"In the Hangar"

The temperature in the hanger was stifling as Leo wiped the sweat from his brow for the twentieth time in an hour.

'Little brat is relentless,' he thought as Jo queued up her mic again from Django's cockpit.

"It's still a second off, Leo."

The over-heated mechanic sighed heavily as he picked up his wrench yet again and headed toward the giant robot.

"Seriously? Come on, Jo… I'm not doing this again!" he swung the wrench in his fist.

"Hey ya'll!" A voice rang out. Leo and Jo inside the cockpit turned to face the greeting. "How 'bout a well-deserved break?"

Meg sauntered into the hangar area, dressed down from the heat. Her jean skirt clung to her thighs and the heat shimmered through her yellow leggings. Abundant cleavage spilled over the top of a small bikini top. Sandals adorned her feet, it being too hot for boots. And held out crooked in her clever fingers were a perspiring can of red bull for Jo and a sweating glass of sweet tea for Leo.

Leo grinned widely, politely keeping his gaze averted from the young girl's curves as he accepted the glass. "Bless your heart, child!" he exclaimed, throwing his wrench into his tool box with a loud clang. He tilted his head back and drank heavily, tea beading in his beard and onto his shirt. "Damn, that's good…."

Meg grinned impishly up at him. "Leo you look like you need a break…. Go inside while I take this to Jo, would you?"

Leo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Damn straight I need a break. Your girlfriend doesn't know when to quit…." He said, walking off, waving his left hand into the air.

Jo parked Django on the service platform as Meg made her way up the endless stairs to access the small cockpit. Jo popped the door on the backside of Django's head as the redhead reached the top.

"Wow, it's hot in here…" Meg sighed, catching her breath as a blast of heat blew over her.

"I guess," Jo replied. A sheen of sweat clung to her skin. Meg smiled at her lover.

"Leo's taking a break; he looked exhausted," she popped open the cold can and handed it to Jo.

The gunslinger smiled as their fingers touched and locked eyes with Meg. A shiver crawled up the redhead's back as she contemplated the fact they were all alone in the hangar.

"Uhm… Jo… " Meg lounged into the cockpit's door frame and looked around. "What button controls the harness that locks you in?" It was quite an innocent question, really.

"That one," Jo replied as she finished her drink. A slight buzz crept up her frame. She smiled.

"Yeah, but which one?" Meg questioned again, leaning in closer. Her skirt pulled up as she bent towards Jo, exposing yellow panties.

"The blue square one," Jo said pointing. Meg leaned all the way in. Heat enveloped her.

"This one?" she said as she pushed it. Jo grunted as she was locked into the seat.

"Hey…." She said as Meg slid her body into the cockpit and faced her lover. Meg cupped her face and tilted her head back, kissing her deeply. Jo sighed as their tongues stroked.

"So, how does it feel to be helpless and locked in?" Meg chirped before taking an earlobe in her mouth and sucking playfully. Jo moaned.

"Meg….aahhh…." It was quite an accident that they found out Jo's ears were sensitive. It came out after a mock hug and grapple leaving New York. Meg had glomped her and Jo had put up with her struggling until Meg leaned down and breathed against her ear. Both had stared incredulously at this display of vulnerability before Meg bent it to her advantage.

Now, Meg sat back on Django's console and massaged her hands over Jo's thin sides. "Now… you gonna do what I say, Jo?" she demanded. Jo shook her head as Meg leaned back and slid her panties off. She casually laid them over a toggle joystick.

Then Meg straddled Jo's hips and placed playful kisses and soft bites all over her neck. Jo leaned back, eyes wide. "Uhm, Jo, you taste good even saturated," she grinned.

"Thanks, Meg," Jo retorted as Meg slipped a hand down Jo's mid-section to unbuckle her red chaps. She placed a palm on Jo's mons and rubbed gently through her black underwear.

"Damn, Meg," Jo breathed heavily. Meg ran her fingers over the nub, eliciting a strong moan from the warrior.

"You're just wet all over, aren't you my love?" Meg said softly, looking into crimson orbs.

"I need you…" Jo answered. Meg undid her top and tossed it aside. Jo's mouth opened and Meg leaned forward, letting her imprisoned lover take a nipple into her mouth.

"Uhn, Jo…. I love when you do that," she said holding Jo's head and entangling her fingers in the soft white locks. Jo grinned as Meg's breast squished into her nose and she inhaled desire. Meg leaned back, taking her nipple back and Jo raised an eyebrow. She watched as Meg pulled her underwear aside and stroked her already wet folds. Then she moaned.

Meg's fingers played with her entrance gently, tracing the slick outer labia. Jo moved her hips.

"Meg, please," Jo pleaded as Meg continued teasing the outside of her lover's entrance.

"Uhm…. Begging are we, my bound love?" Meg reminded Jo that she was locked in by the bar that held her safe in battle. Jo slapped Meg's ass leaving a stinging red mark.

"I still have my hands, Megumi," she smirked. Meg pulled her lover's hair back and attacked her neck with bites leaving large marks in her place. She leaned back and gave her own smirk.

"There, looks like a vampire got a hold of you," she joked. Jo's eyes slit and she leaned up. Before Meg's lips could meet hers again, the communicator inside the cockpit flared up; Leo's voice came over the speakers.

"Hey, Jo… you ready to fix this thing or what."

Meg giggled.

"Uhm, Leo… I think we're done for today," Jo said as calmly as she could while Meg continued to assault her.

Leo huffed over the intercom. "But I thought you…"

Meg interrupted him. "Leo, go play with Sei and leave Jo alone."

"Ooooooh…. Kay," the mechanic replied, his cheeks reddened as he walked away.

"Men can't take a hint can they, love?" Meg said, continuing her soft torture on Jo's clit. "Good thing you're a girl, Jo." A moan escaped Jo's lips as Meg stroked her and pushed two fingertips inside.

"A wet, hot, sexy girl…" Meg moaned into Jo's ear as she pressed her breasts up and into Jo's face.

"Meg…ah…. Damn, fuck," Jo whimpered.

"Fuck…yeah, that's right," Meg replied. "I'm gonna fuck you good, Jo, so good you're gonna cum hard…."

Meg twisted her wrist so her thumb rubbed Jo's clit every time she slowly pulled in and out of Jo's lips. Excruciatingly slow were Meg's motions that Jo could feel every inch of her lover's digits as they brought her closer to the brink.

"Meg…. Damn… this feels so good," Jo said loudly as she cupped Meg's round breasts. Meg kissed Jo deeply. Their tongues entwined passionately as Jo came hard, her juices coating Meg's fingers as her wet walls held them in tight. Meg continued to kiss her prisoner softly as her orgasm ebbed.

"Hmmm Jo," Meg said, licking the fingers that were inside, savoring Jo's taste. Jo sat limply in the cockpit of her mech, completely depleted by a short redhead who loved her.

"I love you, Meg," she said, pulling her lover in for a kiss.

"I know; you're next now, Meg," Jo said with a smile.

"I'm very, very wet, Jo… wanna see?" Meg put her feet on the seat bar and raised her core up to Jo's lips. She braced her upper body on the console behind her. Jo licked the inside of Meg's thighs as she grabbed her ass to brace Meg's position.

"See?" Meg said breathlessly. "Very wet…Put your tongue in me, baby…"

Jo smirked. "Now who's begging?"

Meg laughed. "Please, baby, make me come in your mouth…"

Jo licked her outer folds and Meg gasped. She licked her wet opening to her clit. Meg threw her head back and moaned. Red hair spilled across her shoulders. Jo sucked Meg's nub and licked it lovingly.

"Damn…that's how you know how I like it, love…"

"You taste good, Meg," Jo murmured. She cupped Meg's ass tighter and licked up and down. The redhead moaned again; if someone was in the hangar they would have heard her easily.

"Jo….that's it…. Lick my pussy like that, baby…. Oh yeah…."

Jo opened her eyes, loving to watch Meg powerless even though SHE was the one locked in her seat. She knew she was in control now.

Jo licked Meg's swollen clit faster and alternated between sucking and dipping her tongue inside Meg.

"Ohhhh Jooo…. I'm gonna cum," Meg screamed. Jo closed her eyes as Meg tightened her grip with her legs. Jo sunk her tongue deep inside as Meg exploded. "Oh fuck, Jo….yes!"

Jo lapped at her lover's core until Meg's orgasm was gone. Jo lowered her arms and Meg sat on Jo's lap, kissing her softly.

"Damn," Meg sighed, breathing hard into a slight shoulder. "That was GREAT."

"You're great," Jo replied, kissing her. Meg reached for her discarded panties.

"Oh no," Jo said. "Those are mine now."

"Oh, really?" Meg questioned.

"Oh yeah. I need a reminder of being your prisoner so leave them right there."

Meg smiled. "Want me to release you…pri-so-ner? It's getting cramped in yo' ride." Meg tied her top back on, her breasts bouncing into the fabric.

"Well, some people have cars. I have a bad ass mech," Jo smirked.

"Bad ass mech for a bad ass girl," Meg responded, climbing out of Django's cockpit. Jo pushed the square button releasing her from her seat. She buckled her chaps and grabbed the panties Meg left. She sifted them between her long fingers as she followed her lover to the trailer.

"Wanna go up on the roof and watch movies, Meg?" she asked nonchalantly as they walked into the living room where the rest of the gang was.

"Sure thing, Jo," Meg chirped. Jo grabbed her tv as Meg rustled through the fridge for drinks and snacks. Sweat shone on their bare arms and over Meg's cleavage as they moved around, acting almost quite normal. Sei, Leo, Kyohei and Amy watched quietly.

Once they were gone, Amy laughed loudly. "Who do they think they're fooling, Kyo?" she said turning to the cook. "Did you see those marks on Jo's neck? Meg's a frickin' vampire!"

"I…. don't think we should be talking about this," Kyohei blushed, pulling a large stainless steel bowl from a cupboard.

"Well at least I got a break. Damn girl was running me like a slave," Leo said, opening a beer and putting his feet up on the table.

"You're the one who's gonna be broke fi you don't get your feet down," Sei said idly as she gave a sharp look from across the main room. Leo's boots came down with a thud.

"Yes, ma'am," Leo said.

"We know who wears the pants in that relationship too," Amy giggled conspiratorially to Kyohei who blushed brighter if that was possible.

Sei glared at Amy. "What was that?"

"I'll be quiet," Amy replied. Kyohei giggled.

On the roof, Meg twined with Jo on the hot metal, their heated bodies taxed as it was. Jo laid a sweating water bottle against Meg's brow as they gazed at the flailing zombies on the tiny screen. Amidst the moans and screams from the victims, Jo gazed at Meg as her eyes fluttered closed. Jo smiled and let her rest upon her arm.

The end

10/05/11


End file.
